1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand tool and more specifically it relates to a square and leveling tool for efficiently measuring exterior and interior corners along buildings, corner posts, rafters, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Levels and squares have been used widely in the past construction workers, builders, or other craftsman to linearly measure, level, and square various objects and structures. Typically, squares are comprised of an L-shaped structure. For various shaped corners, the L-shaped structure is not suitable for resting the first arm and the second arm against the adjacent sides which is often times necessary to truly square the corner, sides, etc.
Having the square efficiently be positioned around or along the exterior or interior corner can be especially useful in siding buildings where the siding piece from each adjacent side is generally desired to be level with a respective adjacent siding piece. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved square and leveling tool for efficiently measuring exterior and interior corners along buildings, corner posts, rafters, etc.